It has been well known for decades that the glow and aura of candlelight can be both romantic and therapeutic. As a result, many fine restaurants and clubs have incorporated the use of candles to enhance the ambiance and romantic setting for their customers. In addition, candles are often used for relaxation and stress reduction. Consequently, candles are enormously popular and widely utilized.
One style of candle that has been popular for many years is the elongated candle. This candle is generally elongated and has a wick at its distal end. Traditionally, the candle is held in an upright position by frictionally engaging the proximal end of the candle within a candle holder. In use, as the candle burns, the wax surrounding the wick melts and evaporates and thus the length of the candle shrinks. To maintain a consistently level flame and the appearance of an ever-burning non-shrinking candle, a spring-loaded candle sleeve was invented.
The spring-loaded candle sleeve typically is constructed of an elongated rigid outer shell forming a cavity therein for receiving a candle. As such, the candle sleeve is shaped and dimensioned substantially similar to a candle. In use, the candle sleeve is secured in the upright position by inserting the bottom of the candle sleeve into any one of many known candle holders.
A spring-loaded insert typically is positioned concentrically within the candle sleeve and extends generally the length thereof for urging the candle up to an aperture formed at the upper portion of the candle sleeve, wherein the wick of the candle extends therethrough. Consequently, as the candle burns and shrinks longitudinally due to the evaporation, consumption of the wax, the spring-loaded insert continuously urges the candle upwardly toward the aperture. Thus, a consistent horizontally positioned flame results. More specifically, as viewed by an observer, the candle sleeve gives the appearance of an ever-burning, non-shrinking candle.
The spring-loaded candle sleeve alone, however, is disadvantageous. For instance, because of its size, shape and functionality, the prior art candle sleeve is reasonably incapable of being formed into various configurations and is further limited as to its degree of possible ornamentation. Unfortunately, candle-holding bases are often unappealing and fail to provide a decorative means for encasing the entire candle sleeve.
Accordingly, a new and improved decorative candle holder for a spring-loaded candle sleeve is needed that provides a decorative means for encasing the entire candle sleeve.